Life Of Ripp Grunt
by Glitter the meervamp
Summary: Life has never been easy for Ripp, but a breeze for his older brother Tank. But will the opportunity Ripp receives might be able to turn his life around?
1. Chapter 1

**The Life Of Ripp Grunt**

**Warning: This story contains Tank Grunt hate, and Tank will die.**

Hey, my name is Ripp Grunt. I have a jerk of a dad, an annoying bully of a brother; but I get along younger brother. I'm dating this really sweet girl named Honey. We are currently going steady. She means a lot to me and we're planning on getting married in the future. I know I've been bad, and been chasing girls for quite some time. But when I realized I was flirting with my good friend's girlfriend Ophelia; I told myself I couldn't do that to Johnny. So I changed my aspiration to family, and picked a girl who I know I'll happily spend my life with.

Okay, now back to my story. The reason why I hate my brother is because he likes to beat me up on a whim, obsessed with the freaking military like our dad, and he want to be just like him. What the heck? I feel sorry for my little brother Buck Grunt; for he might get molded into being like my brother and dad. That sweet little boy… Buck is the only reason why I don't run away from home, and due to me fearing running away.

Anyway, I was making myself a toaster pastry in our crappy-ass oven, why do we have such cheap oven anyway? In fact all of our furniture is made of cheap wood. It's like crying and begging for a massive house fire.

All of a sudden I got shoved by my older bully brother Tank. Annoyed, I shoved him back.

"_I'm so not in the mood today…" _I thought to my self next thing you know it we broke out into a fight. Of course instead of intervening our stupid dad was cheering I think he was mainly cheering Tank on. Yeah, dad hates me. All of the sudden I sent Tank flying. I couldn't believe it! I actually won a fight against him. Tank gave me a glare like "This isn't over yet." And I knew it wasn't, he's going to try to fight me again for revenge. Forgetting that I had breakfast in the oven the oven broke out into flames. Good thing we have a fire alarm installed or we would all be jumping there panicking. When the fire department put out the fire before telling us to be more careful next time when they left my dad gave me a lecture on being nicer to your brother, and be more responsible. If I had lost against my brother my dad would've praised him, and he was the reason why I forgot I had something in the oven in first place. The bus pulled up for school and my brothers and I got on.

"_At least I'll get to see my sweetie Honey." I thought._

**Okay, this is my first Sims story so be nice, and when I mean by "nice" Don't like throw stuff at me like this sucks you need improvement and blah, blah blah, just tell me what I need to improve in a proper manner. Also Ripp is not OOC, I changed his aspiration in my game.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Honestly Ripp, why do you put up with this…" Honey asked looking at the injuries on my face.

"Would it make you feel better that I had won this time? For once." I said putting my backpack in my locker.

Honey gave out a sigh; "Really Rippy, consider staying with me for the night, my family would understand."

"I can't do that to Buck." I told her.

"It'll only be one night."

"I still couldn't." I really couldn't either. I know my dad and brother doesn't hurt Buck, but I get this nervous feeling if I leave him out of my sight, something bad could happen…Honey caressed my sore cheek while I just stared into her solid black eyes, and all of the sudden the pain just felt like it melted away. With those eyes, I sometimes wonder how do aliens see?

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She replied then kissed me with her syrup-like flavored lip gloss. Who needs toaster pastries? I held Honey's hands and swung them back and forth.

"Maybe you can come over sometime?" I asked her. Tank doesn't really do anything when I'm around Honey. But I wonder what dad would think about me having a girlfriend. Would he try to persuade her to date Tank? Nah, not possible. Dad probably wouldn't want tank to be with an alien. Besides, I know Honey has been wanting to see Buck for quite sometime.

"Not quite sure babe."

"Tank won't mess with us, and you've always wanted to meet Buck."

"And what about your dad?" Honey asked.

"He won't care, he's pretty much concerned about the military, hoping Tank grows up to be just like him." I reassured. Still I couldn't help but have a hint of worry.

"Okay." Honey said, she gave me one last kiss before going to class. When she was gone I realized how sore I was again. Love is like a drug, once you feel it; it feels like nothing can harm you and the pain you already have just melts away because it feels so good. Then once it's gone the real world sets back in and you are worse than before. I painfully headed to class once I took my seat I could feel my brothers eyes on me like daggers. But I know he won't do anything. He wouldn't want to lose a fight against Johnny, and he wouldn't even dare fight in school. I'm safe until the school bell rings for home…

**I know I've been posting short chapters. But believe me. They will get longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So I can stay until midnight." Honey told me as we got off the bus.

"That will be plenty of time them." I replied as I pulled her close to me. Honey scrunched up and giggled a bit. She's such a shy one. I locked my lips on to hers and kissed her hand afterwards. She didn't do much but smile and giggle some more. The queen of giggles.

"So what is your lifetime want?" She asked.

"Be a professional party guest." I told her. Hey, just because I want a family now doesn't mean I wanted to give up my dream of being the best of the slacker career. It's lets me do what I am best at….being lazy.

"Oh you." Honey said.

"Hey lousy pay, but at least you get to work in pure luxury." I said. Honey just nudged me playfully.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"Be a world class ballet dancer." Honey answered. Did I mention that this girl can dance? She's like an angel walking on air. Tank then poked me right in the chest. _"Out of all times why right now?" _I thought to myself. I did nothing but back away from him, but of course I know this won't help. Tank likes to provoke others into fighting. Again Tank poked me, but a little harder this time.

"Come on dude. What is your problem? You nearly got us all killed!" I said annoyed. Tank shoved me to the ground.

"No. You're the one who left the oven on!" Tank nearly yelled. Of course we started fighting while poor Honey just stood there watching. I knew she was there because I could hear her crying softly. I went into the air and landed on the sandy gravel. Talk about painful. Tank then went over to Honey and started to talk about stuff like the military, bragging on his achievements and goals. Bored with the topic Honey walked over to me and helped me up.

He got that annoyed look on his face went over to Honey and told her something disgusting. Honey made a queasy and uncomfortable expression on her face.

"This is why you don't have any friends dude…"

I thought as I pushed Tank. "Leave her alone." I told him. Tank shoved me back.

"I don't see why she's so impressed with a loser like you." He told me; I did nothing but take Honey inside. Getting into another fight would be pointless.

"Are you okay? That looked like it hurt." Honey said.

"I am okay. You want a movie?" I asked, I didn't feel like talking about my brother, and I didn't want her to keep feeling sorry for me.

"Sure…" Honey went as she sat on the couch. I went into my room came back downstairs and popped in a romance. Being an ex-romance sim has its perks. Most of dad's movies were about the history of wars, the army and such. Honey cuddled up against me and we did some serious making out. I am like loving love right now. I'm surprised my brother hasn't came in and said something rude about us. I guess he's training with that obstacle course outside. That thing makes me uncomfortable. It makes me feel like we're in a boot camp. Oh wait. I know we are.

I stopped kissing Honey when I heard the helicopter. Dad is home…I reluctantly got up and went outside because when dad arrives home, Buck does too. Buck greeted me with a kiss and wiping his lips afterwards. He makes me laugh sometimes. Buck then walked up to Honey.

"Honey this is Buck, Buck this is Honey." I introduced. Buck then went on talking to her about school, and animals while Honey just listened smiling. Dad didn't pay any attention to my girlfriend but looked at me like I shouldn't be bringing friends over. The rest of the day went fairly okay, Buck managed to get Honey to read to him a few times, and dad and Tank had pretty much ignored her presence. When it was late Honey left to go home and I just laid across my bed daydreaming. Buck then came at my door. I didn't feel like reading him another story but I got up. Why is he so keen on reading and having others read to him? But Buck didn't want to be read to.

"Ripp, why doesn't dad pay me any attention?" He asked.

_"Because it's all about the military." _I thought. "What do you mean? I thought he does." I said.

"Only when I ask him too." Buck said. I did not know what to say afterwards. I then noticed something about Buck…he looked pudgier than most children his age. Dad probably doesn't pay attention to him.

"Buck, have you gained weight?" I asked. Buck just shrugged.

"I don't know. I feel the same. But why doesn't dad notice me? Does he like me?" He asked.

"It's just the way dad is I guess." I answered. Buck went quiet and went into his room. I needed to figure out a way to get us out of here. I could save up my money but that would take forever. I could try a bit harder and become a convenience store clerk but that would still take longer. Why does everything have to be so hard?


End file.
